


A special gift for you guys

by GoringWriting



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Not an actual fic but I wanted to do something. So if your were gifted this open it up. You'll like it I swear.





	A special gift for you guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArianaFeileacan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFeileacan/gifts), [Ashray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashray/gifts), [Kizmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/gifts), [Ne_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_me/gifts).



Hi, so I wanted to thank you guys before I moderate the comments of Suck It Soulmate. Team Cap are getting too annoying for me so I'm ending the fighting. But I appreciate you guys fighting the good fight and defending my fic. So, as a thank you each of you gets to request a fic from me. You can do it by commenting on this or on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold.


End file.
